


Forever and a Day

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley Use Their Words, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Love, Married Couple, Married Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: Anne and Gilbert being absolute lovesick idiots, only this time married. The cottage of their dreams, slow dancing, snowing outside, and cute play fights. It's the fluff we deserve to see from our beloved couple.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Forever and a Day

The little pitter patter of the snow is heard as the wind picks up and frost is starting to slowly form against the window panes. The reflection of the sun setting is bouncing against the walls of the cottage sitting at the peak of the woods; all that is aglow is the small light from the fireside being burned. There all the colors of amber and red bounce like it belongs to the fireside, there she is reading her favorite book again, Jane Eyre. She is wrapped in a knitted white blanket sitting on the rug placed among the wooden floor, her hair loosely tucked behind her ears, only but a small strand of hair is left that keeps falling out of place. 

_She looks beautiful_ , Gilbert thinks. He has been sitting right beside her, enraptured in his medical books learning about the newest discovery and theories of a new vaccination, taking notes at any moment. Though that was all but three hours ago until his mind started to drift off and look at the women sitting right beside him. His Anne, his Anne with an E. He can’t help but soak every piece of her, the way her nose scrunches up when she finds something so interesting and how her freckles are scattered all like the stars that he had always wished upon. Then the light of the gold band placed on her ring finger gleams from the light beside them, _how did I get so lucky? I get to call her my wife, my life mate._ Gilbert ponders. Then there’s her hair don’t get him started on the topic of her hair. Oh,how he wishes for his children to all have her fiery tresses, that look like ribbons of auburn spun by the gods themselves. 

“Gil, will you please stop staring?’ Anne asks, still very much enamored in her book.

“ How do you know I’m staring at you?” Gilbert quirks his eyebrows up, trying very hard to not look like he has been caught in his daydreams.

“ Well I suppose, that chair or that clock there is very inquisitive to the imagination then.” she finally looks up from her book causing Gilbert to open his mouth as if he was going to say something, only to close it.

“ Okay, you caught me, happy? You caught your dear husband staring at his wife and dare I say you are a great scope of my imagination.” raising his eyebrows up and down and sitting up straighter now with his legs underneath him. Only for Anne to lightly hit him at his shoulder. 

“ Why, Gilbert John Blythe stealing my own words from me as I recall, the phrase scope of imagination is my thing. “ Anne speaks for it to be only a bit exaggerated, now facing towards him and a book long forgotten, placed neatly on the other side of her.

“ Why Mrs.Blythe you scorn me? Or dare I say carrots?” Gilbert's mocking tone is heard and Anne can’t help but turn a bit pink from the sound of Mrs.Blythe. She is still not quite used to it, as it has only been a month into blissful marriage

“ You take that back, calling me such a name as carrots then I shall no longer call you my Gil” She playfully challenges him. Getting closer she is then sitting with her legs underneath her as well, both now face to face. Anne has gotten used to being called carrots by him, she even likes it but she will never admit to that.

“ Or what my dear Mrs.Blythe? I mean carrots.” He teases and catches the tendril of hair that was in front of her face and lightly tugged it. Gilbert can’t help but laugh as he remembers the first time he did that, he was smacked right across the face with a slate.

“That’s it, you asked for it.” She exclaims and starts getting up from her once seated position. Gilbert notices this and he gets up as well backing up slowly. He never knows what to expect from Anne, he must be ready at all costs. Until he sees her running towards him, he runs. He starts running around their small cottage filled with papers littered all across the table from Anne’s writing and his coat he left at the door laid across the floor. The flowers placed so effortlessly against the windows and the huge pile of books stacked against the wall from both Anne and him. He rounds around the kitchen back into the small living room they once were. He hears small giggles and tries his best to keep from looking like he knows where she is. 

It was only then he turned quick on his heels and saw her a foot away with her hair being whipped around as she screams and turns the other way to run. 

“ What happened carrots? I thought you were the one chasing me?” he’s a bit breathless and all he could hear is the faint, laughing and the words, “too bad, so sad” from the kitchen. He walks slowly towards the other room, he sees her crouching behind the wooden chair trying to be quiet but can see her shoulders shaking a bit from laughing. He creeps behind where he wouldn’t be able to be seen and goes and wraps his arms around her waist proceeding to pick her up. 

“What now Carrots? You got caught, looks like you’re stuck with me Mrs.Blythe” He feels her laughing and she slowly starts to calm down. “ Put me down Gil!” Anne exclaims with the air she has left from laughing too much, trying to get out his grip. “What’s the magic word?” Gilbert questions, wrapping his arms placed around her waist a slight tighter. “ Put me down now or no kisses.” She stops laughing, putting her most serious face she can muster up.

Gilbert finally places her down and Anne slowly turns around to face him. He is pouting, looking at her with the best puppy eyes he can muster. _Darn him and his eyes, those damn eyes. How does he do that? Must not give in._ Anne thinks. 

“ No kisses! But Anne,I was just playing around with you.” Gilbert whines still pouting and grabs Anne by her waist again while she places her arms around his neck. Her fingers aimlessly playing with the curls at the back of his head. Anne could only hum in response. 

She looks up at him, keeping her eyes trained on his. _I love him so much, it hurts._ Anne thinks getting lost in her thoughts. She can't help but love the way he finds a way to make her smile and feel like she is floating. Every touch and the way he looks at her with his hazel eyes,they speak so much. It’s as if he can read her soul. It's as if he is speaking through them explaining how much he loves her, how much he adores and respects her and will continue to do so, until the end of time. Then there's his chocolate curls that become misplaced from running his hands through them endlessly. Which Anne knows only happens when he’s frustrated or has had a long day, only for her to play with his hair while she reads to him at the end of the day. _How did I get so lucky? I hope our kids have his hair._ Anne hopes.

“ Anne” Gilbert whispers. It’s night already and the dim of the candles and firelight cast a glaze of their shadows against the kitchen wall.

“ Yes, Gil” She answers. Still looking up at him, waking up from her thoughts.

“Did you really mean no kisses?” He looks down a bit, looking sad. Anne pouts and sighs caressing his cheek, causing him to look back up at her. _Oh goddess, now i'm the moke._ She thinks. Anne kisses him slowly and softly. She can feel Gilbert smiling against her lips and he is now bringing her closer to him while she goes from caressing his cheeks to the back of his head of curls. The kiss goes from gentle and sweet to more passionate, their lips finding ways to say how much they love each other. Knowing there is only so much words can say. Anne pulls back smiling looking up at Gilbert. 

“ I don’t think I could survive without your kisses” Anne finds herself saying. Placing her forehead against his. 

“ Of course you can’t” Gilbert teases and starts to slowly sway back and forth.

“ Oh shut up, you wouldn't go a day without my kisses.” She smacks him at his chest. 

“ You’re right carrots I wouldn’t last a day, an hour, a minute or a second without you.” he whispers, nudging her nose with his.

“ I love you, Gil forever and day” Anne whispers looking at him smiling her brightest smile, giving him a small peck.

“ Forever and a day, my Anne. Forever and a day. I love you.” they both sway in the light of the embers of fire breathing beneath the fireplace that glows as far as to the kitchen. Foreheads against one another swaying to the sounds of the pitter patter of snow falling in the night sky.

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
